


intro (happy birthday, soobin)

by jaembinn



Series: selamat ulang tahun [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Cute Choi Soobin, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tags May Change, an album fic, based on nadin amizah's "intro" from selamat ulang tahun, but they do/did have feelings for each other, ending kinda clapped, kinda angsty, or no, that's for you to solve, very short, yeonbin are/were best friends, you'll never know what happened to soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaembinn/pseuds/jaembinn
Summary: "Happy birthday, Soobin-ah."OrThe birthday candle is the only light he has in the room, and Yeonjun reminisces once he can feel another light coming through.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: selamat ulang tahun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841662
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	intro (happy birthday, soobin)

"Happy birthday, Soobin-ah."

With a thin smile losing several pints of blood, the curtains dance, shuddering at the way the wind follows the rhythm through the hollow creaks on his window. Yeonjun can hear the faint night with busy streets just right outside his apartment, a distinct contrast on how his mind walks at this moment. His mind, it stays silent. He can only sit down and let the memories play like an old movie that his father loves to watch. Perhaps not as old Pandora's box, but they're pale, and just lacks something that Yeonjun can't really think of. They're pale to the point that he wants to puke out emotional letters, but he doesn't really wanna ruin the lit candle on top of the birthday cake right in front of him. The candle is the only light accompanying him.

Just the candle, for now.

But when the movie sets to a scene of a certain boy with dimples giggling, the movie's duration on his mind feels longer now, and it suddenly feels like another light goes along with the candle. The room just, feels brighter at some point. Yeonjun can feel his own breath turns into a heavy weight on his chest; to which the fire on the candle shakes, and he stops breathing. _No_ , he thinks. It's the only light he has for now, _stop ruining it, Yeonjun._

But he can't help it. The movie rolls, with statistic sounds deafening his ears and Soobin's little _hyung!_ s tip here and there like a soundtrack. Sweaty foreheads, trains, hushed whispers, empty dance studios, ruined birthdays, ice cream cups and breads, and Soobin. The memories reek of Soobin and with that, Yeonjun smiles.

"Yeah, happy birthday."

As the movie slowly dims, he blows the only light he has, and lets the tears speak for the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! thank you so much for reading! This fic will be the starter of my first yeonbin series ever that's inspired from Nadin Amizah's new album called "selamat ulang tahun" or if we translate it to english, "happy birthday." She's the most talented Indonesian singer i know and oh my god i cried just listening to her whole album. she wrote the songs mainly by herself and the fics for my upcoming series were somewhat inspired from the lyrics, she's just amazing OH MY GOD- and yes, each fic will be somewhat related with all of the fics in the series (although they might not be structured plot-wise, but you can still take the whole series as one huge fic if you're good at puzzles) and yes, have a good day <3


End file.
